<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all pretty for you by seochangbin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761956">all pretty for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin'>seochangbin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Degradation, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming, Strength Kink, aka jisung wears a dress!!!, but not in like a weird way he just likes dressing up then cleaning around the house, ceo chan, maid jisung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:40:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisung doesn’t see or hear him, back turned to him as he vacuums behind the couch, AirPods snug in his ears. Chan lets the door click shut quietly, amused and gratefully looking ahead at his boyfriend. His plump ass is barely hidden underneath the black skirt of his maid’s uniform, one of the many he’s asked Chan to buy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all pretty for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/defholic/gifts">defholic</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>usually i cant stand writing shorter fics BUT this one felt right and perfect and complete yknow? i was really happy with how this turned out even if it is really simple !!</p><p>this one is for my friend lolo whose birthday is coming up soon hehe happy birthday bb!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His keys jangle against the door as he unlocks it. He can hear Jisung vacuuming from here, and his heart leaps a little at the thought of his boyfriend. Work was exhausting, it always is, and seeing Jisung at the end of the day always makes things better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung doesn’t see or hear him, back turned to him as he vacuums behind the couch, AirPods snug in his ears. Chan lets the door click shut quietly, amused and gratefully looking ahead at his boyfriend. His plump ass is barely hidden underneath the black skirt of his maid’s uniform, one of the many he’s asked Chan to buy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His bubble butt is too cute, and Chan wants to squeeze it so badly. His eyes roam down Jisung’s slender, tan legs, knees knocking in the cute way he stands sometimes. Jisung hums over the whirr of the vacuum cleaner, butt wiggling to the rhythm. As Jisung reaches further in, his right leg raises a little, and Chan coos aloud. Jisung’s thong is a pretty baby pink, standing out against his honeyed skin, barely covering his hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes are too focused on Jisung’s cute little legs, that he doesn’t notice Jisung’s turned around to face him. “Channie!” Jisung yelps, embarrassed. “Have you been here this whole time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung turns the vacuum cleaner off, resting it against the wall and taking out his AirPods as he goes to hug Chan. His skin is a little sticky, presumably from doing chores, but Chan lets his arms wrap tightly around Jisung’s petite waist. The material of his maid’s uniform feels good under Chan’s skin, Jisung squeezing him tightly and whispering a hushed “I miss you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan grins to himself as his hand roams further down to squeeze Jisung’s ass under the smooth material of his skirt, causing the younger to squeal. “Channie, you pervert,” Jisung laughs breathlessly. “Have you been staring at my ass this whole time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Chan laughs, pressing a kiss to Jisung’s cheek. “You’re irresistible, baby.” Chan’s hand runs under the string of Jisung’s thong, smirking to himself as he snaps the string against the younger’s skin and makes him jump.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung,” Jisung moans already, Chan feeling Jisung harden as he’s pressed up against the elder, through the thin material of his skirt. “Fuck me, please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here? How needy,” Chan chuckles. He’s no longer coy, instead flipping up Jisung’s tiny skirt to squeeze his ass hard, and pressing his finger up to Jisung’s hole over the thin string. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan loves teasing Jisung. Jisung, his boyfriend of three years. Jisung, the man who’d be perfectly willing to stay home and clean up the house, and lounge around and play video games. Granted, Jisung doesn’t play video games as much anymore, finding joy in cleaning up every nook and cranny of their apartment suite. He’s shot to success in the time they’ve been together, proudly the CEO of his own music production company. Chan’s been able to treat the both of them, with a nice apartment, nice clothes, good food -- and Jisung had said the least he could do was clean the apartment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, Jisung had joked about being a maid, cleaning up after the both of them every night. Chan was terribly confused, but retorted by asking if Jisung needed a maid’s outfit to clean in. Jisung had flushed all of a sudden, and Chan knew he’d hit a soft spot. They’d shopped for a good outfit online as a joke at first, but Jisung had gotten really serious, and Chan was too, wanting his baby to be comfortable and happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like that, Jisung had been willing to stay home and clean, and Chan was happy to oblige. Whatever made Jisung happy. They ended up buying multiple outfits, made of different materials and colours. Depending on Jisung’s mood, his outfit would vary in levels of skimpiness. He’d sworn the ones with less fabric were more comfortable for him, but Chan knows that after the first time he’d bent Jisung over the dining table and ravished him in a particularly sexy outfit, Jisung’s been wearing them more to get Chan lusting after him than anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan easily lifts Jisung up, the younger wrapping his legs around Chan’s hips. He gets them into the bedroom with wide strides, holding Jisung securely with one leg under his ass. Like a ragdoll, Chan (safely) tosses Jisung onto the bed, the younger man splayed out helplessly. His skirt is flipped up carelessly, and his already hard cock peeks out from underneath the small piece of cloth meant to hide his junk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your little cock is hanging out, baby,” Chan chuckles cockily, watching the younger man get flustered and try to futilely cover himself up. “How do you even take the trash out like that, hm?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Channie,” Jisung exclaims breathlessly. He squeaks when Chan’s large hand toys with his cock, rubbing over the thong roughly. He squeezes Jisung’s cute little balls, indulging in the way his eyes roll into the back of his head as he moans, chuckling as Jisung leaks profusely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older man laughs. “You’re so cute. I can’t wait to fuck you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung’s eyes widen as Chan sinks to his knees and spreads Jisung’s slender legs apart. Chan leans in closer to Jisung’s crotch, admiring the way the younger man twitches under the thin, small piece of fabric. Chan lets his warm breath ghost over Jisung’s barely-covered hole, bare and blushing pink, restraining himself from ravishing the younger already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One hand fondling Jisung’s tiny cock, the other grazes over Jisung’s hole with a sly finger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, Jisung is so, so sensitive, back arching with the gentlest of Chan’s touches. Pulling the string of Jisung’s thong aside, Chan licks a long stripe over Jisung’s fluttering hole, which makes the younger whine. Jisung attempts to clamp his legs shut, but Chan’s strong hands inevitably push them back down, the elder smirking against Jisung’s skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan continues licking over Jisung’s hole, the faintest hint of sweat on his tongue -- it’s all so </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jisung</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The younger man whines in the way that he does, complaining, “Didn’t you wanna fuck me, Channie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughs, standing up to grab two bottles of lube from their bedside drawer. He tosses the sticky one down onto the bed and it rolls over next to Jisung, following the dip of the mattress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pops open the one in his hand as he returns to his spot between Jisung’s thighs, the cloying smell of artificial strawberry filling their nostrils. Chan almost chokes, squirting the potent substance onto his fingers, then all over Jisung’s hole. The cool lube hitting Jisung’s warm skin makes him gasp, feeling the sticky stuff drip over his hole. “Watch your mouth, bunny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan presses his tongue against Jisung’s hole once more, licking eagerly as his fingers toy at his rim, teasingly ready to push in. Chan flicks his tongue sinfully, making the younger writhe underneath him. He pushes one finger in first, coupled with the slow laving of his tongue over the strawberry-flavoured lube. Jisung visibly shivers, sighing as Chan pumps the digit in and out of him, then adding another carefully. His fingers scissor in and out of Jisung, and when Chan slides his tongue in between them, Jisung almost cries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feels so good, Channie,” Jisung whines, voice wet and desperate. “Need you so bad, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan feels his chest swell with pride, Jisung already pumping his cock frantically as his tongue slides in and out of him, strawberry flavouring thick on his tongue. He doesn’t have the heart to stop Jisung from touching himself, more thrilled with the fact that his boyfriend is enjoying himself </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaching over for the silicone-based lube, Chan pops the cap and drips the substance over Jisung’s hole, thrusting them in and out of him with more fervour. Having worked up to three fingers, they squelch obscenely in the room, Jisung’s breathy moans growing louder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jisung finally whines that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s ready</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Chan relents with a cursory thrust before pulling out, hastily tugging his cock out of his pants to lube himself up. He’s already leaking, equally as worked up as Jisung already, cock heavy in his hands. He glances down at Jisung, hair mussed up from writhing about in the sheets, the front of his skirt flipped up sinfully. It’s dirty already, given how Jisung had gotten his precome all over it, and Chan’s sloppy rimjob had gotten spit and lube everywhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Chan supposes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We can get it dry-cleaned. I’m about to make even more of a mess.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan presses the head to Jisung’s hole, merely teasing with gentle circles at first, but inevitably getting sucked in by Jisung’s eager, tight hole. It’s almost hypnotic -- feeling Jisung’s velvet walls enveloping him for the fourth time this week, and yet the younger man cries out pleasurably under him. Chan makes sure to go slow, knowing Jisung like the back of his hand, so he can feel especially good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Chan sinks into Jisung, he leans down to kiss the smaller man, letting Jisung lick into his mouth in an effort to distract himself from the initial intrusion. Jisung sucks on his tongue sweetly, Chan’s chest swelling with pride and fondness knowing Jisung feels good. His big hands on Jisung’s petite waist, Chan holds Jisung down and slides in and out of his, maneuvering himself with some semblance of a steady rhythm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung moans against Chan’s soft lips, draping his arms over Chan’s broad shoulders and wrapping his legs around Chan’s waist. He pulls Chan closer, urging him to thrust into him harder, faster, moaning that he needed </span>
  <em>
    <span>more, please.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep touching yourself, baby,” Chan moans, voice low and gruff, and Jisung cannot even think of saying no to this man. Chan’s thrusts are slow and languid, moving in and out of Jisung smoothly. The younger man squirms about in his hold, Chan’s cock grazing over his prostate again and again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung’s whining grows louder as Chan’s thrusts grow sloppy. The older man is worn out, the strain in his thighs doing him no favours as he tries his best to pleasure his boyfriend. Jisung shudders. “Channie, hyung! You feel so good, God, please!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither of them know what Jisung’s begging for, but Chan knows he must be especially desperate if he’s crying out for him, crying out for </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chan smirks and angles his hips a little differently, making the younger man moan even louder. Jisung’s hand works tirelessly on his cock, scratchy against the material of his poofy skirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My pretty boy,” Chan sighs, voice strained as he tries to maintain his composure. “Wanna come for me, baby?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, hyung,” Jisung whines sweetly. “Need to- so bad, please-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan laughs. “Tell me what you want, baby. Use your words, hm?” Chan says, voice syrup-sweet, dripping with condescension and fondness all together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I wanna come, Channie-hyung! Please let baby come!” Jisung squeals, unable to hold it back any longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then come for me, my pretty baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung’s eyes squeeze shut, as he comes with a final stroke to his cock. His release splatters all over his hand and his skirt, Chan’s hips unceasing, unrelenting. Chan milks Jisung dry, till the younger man is whining from the overstimulation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan’s in no mood to be sadistic, not today -- not when Jisung’s been so good for him. Chan halts his movements, pulling out as carefully as possible, hastily jerking himself off. He’s already so close, and as his eyes scan Jisung’s wrecked self, in his pretty dress, he comes all over Jisung’s skirt too. Their releases mix as they begin to marr the material of the skirt, both men panting to catch their breath. With shaky arms, Chan catches himself from falling atop of Jisung, their faces mere centimetres apart. Hot breaths mixing, they smell strongly of sweat and sex, grinning playfully at each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung’s hands cup Chan’s face, feeling over his defined jaw and cheekbones, before he presses their lips together. They’re too breathless to kiss for too long, Chan falling into the bed next to Jisung. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you so much,” Jisung sighs, turning over to wrap a leg around Chan and effectively straddling him. Chan rests a hand on his hip, his large hand almost covering half of Jisung’s waist. He thumbs at Jisung’s soft tummy over the material of Jisung’s dress, smiling at the younger man as he replies with his own ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, Jisungie</span>
  </em>
  <span>’. Their post-orgasmic highs lead them to kiss lazily some more, till they’re too tired and Chan carries a sleepy Jisung into the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s okay if Jisung’s skirt gets stained, Chan can always buy a new one for him, even if this one was one of his favourites. It’s cute how much Jisung likes to dress up. Jisung’s his baby, and he’ll do anything to make him happy. Chan runs a bubble bath and gently strips Jisung of his clothes, making sure he’s thoroughly washed up then dried, then changing their stained sheets (even though Jisung insists that he should do it, because he’s the one who cleans up around the house). Then, they settle comfortably under the big blanket, Jisung warm and safe in his arms, and snoring quietly as he drifts off to sleep. He loves Jisung, and Jisung loves him. He knows he’s the luckiest guy on Earth, because Jisung loves him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>dont be shy!! leave me a comment or kudos if u liked it hehehe they keep me motivated!!!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/PUPSEUNGMlN">nsfw twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>